


Idiot (A FrostIron Poem)

by NineTalestoTell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's feelings on Tony's recklessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot (A FrostIron Poem)

You genius idiot  
How can you not care for yourself?  
Drinking your life away  
And your reckless ways

I am going to lose you soon enough  
Please  
Don't make that day come any sooner  
Than it already has to

You genius idiot  
You care so little about yourself  
But you love so hard  
Even if you don't say it

So stay with me a little longer  
Please don't go too soon  
My beautiful idiot  
Can't you see that I love you?


End file.
